No Day But Today
by cupsoflove
Summary: Troy & Gabriella are 21 years old. They dated in high school but split for reasons when they graduated. When they run into eachother three years later do sparks still fly? [TG]
1. Morning Ponder

**AN:** _This story is a First Fanfiction from two authors. Two roleplayers who have joined together & decided to put their heads together aswell. I'm Jason & I write with Gabrielle. This is our first posted Fanfiction together. It's written in POV. Please enjoy the First chapter & we will update soon._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own HSM, Sadly. Kaythanks.

**

* * *

**

**No Day But Today**

_Chapter (1)_

Troy Bolton is 21 years old living in an Apartment building on the edge of town. After graduating High School he moved right into College, Getting his basketball scholarship. He was the star. Just like he's used to. That lasted about two years. He's received his Bachelors Degree & he got a job. He's still going to college a few nights a week. Happy to be away from home. Away from the nagging, the memories. Here he could be himself. The one person he knew anymore. Even his best Friend Chad had moved, far away. Florida to be exact, but he didn't want to get into that right now. Troy ran a hand through his hair & sat up in bed throwing his legs over the side. He groaned & brought his hands down over his face. Then standing up he stretched a bit feeling his muscles pull. Then started in on his normal routine. Shower, get dressed, and heat up a PopTart, maybe some coffee. Then gather the things he needs on his way out for that day. Walking out; don't forget to lock the door.

Morning was the worst time of the day in Gabriella Montez's mind. She could never seem to wake up before noon, and still walked around as if she were drunk. Though, as sun beamed through the window of her apartment, she turned lightly, opening her eyes. Yawning, she sat up slowly, nearly falling off of the bed. She stood up and walked lazily towards the refrigerator.

A small sigh was released as she nearly slammed the door shut. No food, again, besides the cake used two weeks before then to celebrate her 21st birthday. It was no good. She shook her head and walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge before she turned on the television. She had no classes for the day, and even if she did she knew better than to sign up for a morning schedule.

Troy was used to jogging carelessly down the stairway. Dodging the toys & things left out by the other tenants of the building. He then pushed open the heavy double doors & hopping off the stoop he made a direct path to his beat up car. Throwing his things on the passenger seat as he slid into the front he started the car & adjusted the volume on the radio. By the end of the day he usually had it as high as possible. But in the morning he had it down, as if the thoughts in his head deserved to be listened to early in the day. Pulling out of the spot out front of his building he looked down to see the sign on his gas tank flashing E, he sighed. Turning his direction the car started its way to the local Gas station.

College wasn't the best thing at the moment, either. Since Taylor moved to Indiana after her first year sharing an apartment with Gabriella, she couldn't find much more to lean on. Often, she wouldn't even show up for class. Of course she knew she would probably regret it. But she didn't exactly care. It wasn't as if she would be killing anyone by slacking just by a bit, right?

She stood up once more, walking to her closet. She knew she would have to go out for something. Food, water, even a soda. Anything; as long as she wasn't locked up in that dreadful apartment for the entire day. It took her only half an hour to get ready to go out, and she began towards the door. Leaving the room, she locked the door behind her, slipping the keys into her back pocket and began walking. She figured she would go to the Gas Station first. Pick up a soda so she had something to drink. After glancing back at her car, she shrugged. Walking was better.

Pulling into pump number 7 Troy leaned against his car as he filled up the tank regretfully. It was a lot of money for gas these days. If you hadn't noticed. And his Old car took a lot of gas. As if a baby wanting all the food it could get. But that doesn't mean it used every bit of it that it could. When the pump shut off he pushed off the car & put the nozzle back in the holster. Yawning & closing the gas tank he turned & slowly made his way inside. After hearing the bell ring above his head he looked around in the store part of the building. He decided he was slightly parched & headed to the refrigerator section. Slowly trudging along the sides of them he scanned its contents. Stopping in the Soft drink section. He saw about 30 different types. _'What is with the world & its ideas now a days. I mean all you need is something to wet your whistle right?'_ He shrugged & shook his head laying his eyes on a Coke he reached in to grab it when his hand met another on the same bottle. He turned to look at the person next to him. But his hand dropped from the bottle when he saw two deep chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar, staring back into his.

As she reached the Station, she opened the door, holding it open so an older lady with a rather large purse could walk in before her. She smiled as the woman thanked her, nodding her head gently as she followed her in. Walking towards the back, by the refrigerated section, she searched the sodas and brands quickly before pulling her arms into a shrug, and reaching for a coke. As her hand touched the cold bottle, she felt another hand touch hers as well. She dropped her hand quickly, turning to look at who it was. **"Oh, Im..."** She paused, staring at him for only a second. **"Sorry..."**


	2. Hey there Stranger

**(AN: **OMG. Thank you guys for the reviews. When we get reviews we update immediately. This chapter was harder to write But we gave you more this time. Please review. And again... we can't believe the results. You've flattered us**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _We don't own anything but the plot. Kaythanks.

* * *

_

_Chapter (2)  
_-**Hey there Stranger**-

Troy had seen who it was. Since both of their hands had let go of the bottle so quickly, it was now crashing towards the floor. As the container hit the ground its contents burst everywhere. It broke their stare & Troy looked down at his, now wet, shoes. He sighed.** "Shit"** He picked up one of his feet feeling the wet substance starting to seep into his shoes.

Gabriella felt the soda hit her legs & broke her stare on Troy. Her jaw dropped lightly before she looked down to see his wet shoes. **"Those weren't expensive were they?"** She cringed gently hoping they weren't.

He shook his head softly sighing. **"No. But they were my only pair."** Troy looked up realizing they were in the back of the store, which meant they were near the _'Employee's Only'_ back door. Not paying attention to the sign he walked into the back & found a towel. Laying it over the mess, Troy took two more sodas & handed one over to her.

She nodded. **"Sorry, then." **After watching him lay the towel down Gabriella took the soda softly, gratefully adding a. **"Thank you."**

Troy nodded & looked down at the towel drumming his fingers down the side of the bottle in his hands. He thought for a minute, and then spoke without realizing his mouth had even opened. **"So, how've you been?"** _Yeah like he really wanted to hear how great she was_. He shook his head softly, _Nice going_. He thought. Then put on a Fake 'Interested' look while his gaze turned to look up at her.

Gabriella's sweet smile shown through as she shrugged lightly. **"I've been pretty good actually. You?"** She asked back as she leaned gently against the glass of the refrigerated display.

He nodded once again watching her stance then again looking back up at her. **"I'm doing alright."** He looked down over her appearance seeing no uniform or nametag, so he figured she was probably still in school. Maybe not. **"So you still in College?"**

She nodded lightly. **"Yes, I am. I've missed a few classes but… oh well."** She laughed softly, then pointed towards him. **"How's your basketball stuff going?"**

Troy laughed, almost coldly & looked down at his shoes again. Rocking back on his heels. **"Not… not going so much"** He then shrugged & looked up.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side slightly, allowing a confused look to rest on her face. **"Why not?"** He was so into in school she had pictured him to be the big player still in college having everyone in love with him again.

He shook his head, shrugging slightly. **"Didn't work out as planned."**

"**Oh."** She nodded softly her head coming up straight once again. **"A lot of things turn out that way."** Shrugging gently, turning her focus on her soda before looking back up at him again. **"So do you live around here?"**

Troy nodded softly. **"Yeah, a couple of blocks down actually. You?"** His brow furrowed slightly in question.

She nodded, laughing gently. **"Yes, just down that way."** She pointed in the direction she had come from. **"I walked here actually."** Gabriella pondered slightly. **"I don't know how I didn't run into you before."**

His gaze followed her hand when she pointed & he thought for a minute. **"I never figured you to go to school here. What happened to MIT?"** His brow furrowed in question again.

It had been something she had always talked about in high school. She was going to be a doctor. And save lives. Cure the cancer that killed her father. It was the big time plan. He just wanted to know what happened.

Gabriella shrugged softly. **"It didn't happen. But I'm fine where I am now. So I'm over it."** She smiled slightly & looked towards the window for only a second. **"I didn't think you'd be here either you know."** She grinned & looked back at him. **"Everyone had assumed you'd be a big NBA star by now."** Again like she said Basketball… was his thing. Always had been as far as she knew.

He laughed again, throwing his weight back a bit; he crossed his arms over his chest & shrugged. **"Well, assuming is the key there. And you know what they say about assuming."** His gaze softened slightly as he looked back down at her. **"And, I'm sorry it didn't happen. Even though you're over it."**

She laughed softly. **"Assumptions bring us nowhere, then. And it's all right. As long as I get a job that brings me money enough to live, I'll be fine."** She smiled drumming her fingers against the bottle in her hands.

Troy nodded. **"Amen."** He looked up at the counter then back at her. **"Hey, how about I buy you a soda."** He smiled softly; He had to pay for his gas & his own soda anyway. Plus, for old times sake. Why not?

She smiled back gently. **"You sure you want to do that? I mean I have money."**

He chuckled & nodded reaching for her soda. **"Yeah, come on."** Why was she being cautious? It was only a dollar soda. But he remembered that she never liked him paying for things for her. Even when they were together. That's just how sweet she was.

She shrugged handing him the soda. **"Alright, but I'll find a way to pay you back."**

Troy smiled, taking the soda gently & shaking his head. **"No need."** Walking up to the counter resting up the drinks & telling him what pump he was at.

She smiled shaking her head along with him. **"Yeah huh."** She grinned laughing lightly as she followed him. She felt as if back in High School arguing with him about paying. **"And I'm going to pay you back."**

Troy shook his head at the cashier as if saying 'Can you believe this?' The cashier smiled chuckling a bit. Troy handed him the money & thanked the man for his change, Then turned as they walked out handing her, her soda. **"There you go. And really… don't worry about it. It's fine. I offered."** He smiled. One of the lines he always used when she'd argue about him doing something for her. **"So, where are you headed?"** He opened his soda & took a mouthful looking over at her.

She laughed hearing him use that line on her again. Shaking her head again as she gratefully took the soda. **"Of course. The same old guy I knew in High School."** She smiled, opening her own soda & taking a small drink. **"I'm headed anywhere. I might go back home. I might go out & try to pick up some food."** She shrugged softly. **"You?"**

He shook his head. **"I have the town."** He chuckled softly. **"No longer a schedule for me,… unless it's a school or workday."**

"**Ah."** She nodded. **"Where do you work?"**

"**Me? Well, you're looking at the manager of the sports programs at the local Boys & Girls Club."** He shrugged gently & looked over at his car to see someone waiting behind him to get gas. **"Give me a second."** He ran over & moved the car to a parking spot near where they were talking. Getting out he leaned back against the car. Shrugging again as he looked over at her. **"It brings in money."**

Otherwise he just saw himself looking to be his dad. Since his own dream didn't happen he was going to try & help others try & get it. It was the only way he'd feel close to it. But that wasn't his reasoning.

Gabriella nodded, watching him pull his car up. **"Money's important these days."** Again she laughed softly taking another drink as she thought about Troy & the young children he dealt with teaching them sports. The thing he was good at. Something she saw him smiling about every time he was in a game. She thought the kids probably loved it. If you get someone with that much passion about it. They'll love it too.

Troy Nodded. **"And to think, all we used to do was ask our parents & they'd hand us a ten."** He shook his head softly. Then thought for a minute._ 'How was everything so easy to jump back into her with? Talking about their lives as if they were just talking about their week.'_ Clueless, he shook his head & reached down getting his drink to take another mouthful of the cold liquid.

She laughed nodding lightly. **"Yes, I remember those days. I kind of wish I could just ask my mom for a hundred or two now, but… that's impossible."** She grinned taking a drink before turning her head to glance at the cars driving by. _'It's not like her mom wouldn't give her the money or didn't have the money. But she was past asking her mom for help. Determined to live on her own.'_

Troy nodded; He knew exactly what she meant. He watched her gaze shift over to the passing cars. **"Hey, you said you needed to get some food?"**

Gabriella looked back at him & nodded. **"Yep. All I have is a three-week-old cake. Not as if I'd eat it."** She laughed gently shaking her head at the thought. **"Why?"**

He chuckled at her laughing about eating it. Looking down at the bottle in his hands. **"And you planned on walking? To & from I mean?"**

She nodded softly. **"Yes I did. I don't eat that much, you know. It's not too much to carry."** She smiled watching him.

Troy looked back up at her smiling. He didn't really realize what he was doing but like he said, somehow it was comfortable to around her again. His mouth was speaking on its own again. **"Want some company?"** He smiled softly.

* * *

**((AN:** Please tell us what you think. This chapter was long. We're making them longer so we can get to the intresting things. We'll update tomorrow. Maybe tonight if Roleplaying doesn't catch our attention. 


End file.
